my heart chose you
by dragby-10
Summary: segunda parte de I want you bad espero que lo disfruten 9
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoooooooola, mi gente aquí esta lo prometido espero que lo disfruten. **_

**My heart chose you**

**Había pasado 1 semana:**

Hipo y harek se habían vuelto grandes amigos (¿?: bueno estar en cama sin nadie con quien hablar que otra les quedaba)

**Hipo: **vamos harek

**Harek:** si, si, ya voy

**Hipo:** ¡apúrate! o no podremos volar

**Harek:** ok ya estoy

**Hipo y harek:** vámonos

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con camicazi y Astrid de brazos cruzados y con una mirada que decía que los dos estaban en problemas

**Astrid y camicazi: **se puede saber a dónde iban

**Hipo y harek:** ah…yo eh… nosotros… nosotros, íbamos a buscarlas a ustedes (dijeron en forma nerviosa) (¿?: muy nerviosa)

**Astrid: **ustedes dos entren a la casa a horita

**Hipo y harek:** pero… (No dijeron nada más, porque las chicas se ponían más furiosas si renegaban)

Hipo y harek entraron a la casa, como tenían que curar sus heridas los dos cogieron una silla se sentaron

**Astrid: **hipo… quítate la camisa (algo sonrojada)

**Camicazi:** harek… tú también (algo sonrojada)

Los chicos encogieron los hombros y obedecieron a las chicas, las chicas se sentían algo incomodas ya que camicazi nunca había victo un hambre sin camisa, pero en caso de Astrid todavía no se acostumbraba a ver a hipo sin camisa.

**Astrid:** bueno… listo solo falta que ustedes dos tomen su medicina

**Hipo y harek:** ahí… no (susurraron)

Camicazi fue a la cocina a ver las plantas medicinales que les había dado gothi para los chicos, las chicas estaban sirviendo la medicina. Cuando de pronto llega la mamá de hipo algo agitada

**Hipo:** mamá

**Valka: **hipo tenemos un problema

Hipo y harek y las chicas fueron con Valka hacia el bosque

**Hipo:** mamá que pasa

Valka pasó sobre unos arbustos e hipo la siguió, hipo se sorprendió al ver a un dragón con la cabeza cortada y en el estómago parecía tenía unas cortadas que tenían escrito la palabra… _**VOLVERE**_.

_**Listo chicos aquí termina el primer capítulo de my heart chose you que tal les pareció (¿?: bueno para mi sincera opinión algunos los traumastes) es que ese es mi éxito =) (¿?: psicópata) que dijistes (¿?: ¡NADA!) si se chicos sé que los capítulos están muy cortos pero para los que no saben estoy volviendo a hacer the fury estos capítulos son más largos y con música y mucho hiccstrid en los futuros capítulos bueno para los que no saben ya no les digo más porque no les quiero arruinar la lectura espero que lo disfruten y que me hagan un comentario, sugerencia o pregunta, recuerden no hay preguntas tontas (¿?: hipo tendrá cama) esa es la pregunta mas estúpida que eh oído -_- (¿?: y me vas a responder la pregunta) (yo: NO) (¿?: porque) (yo: por feo) (¿?: =().**_

_**COMENTEN **_


	2. la pesadilla

_**Hola…. (¿?: Y… -_-) ¡Que! O_O (¿? Me golpe detrás de la cabeza mejor dicho es un zape) ¡AUCH! ¡AHORA QUE HICE! (¿?: TONTA DISCULPATE OTRA VES LOS DEJASTES PLANTADOS A TODOS) (yo le dio una cachetada) estas mejor (¿?: si… gracias) (le vuelvo a dar otra cachetada) eso fue por darme un zape estas mejor (¿?: si…si lo siento) (le vuelvo a dar otra cachetada) esa fue porsiacaso (¿?: -_-) bueno chicos es verdad lo siento (mi mente: jeje es hice dar un mini infarto) (¿?: a ti te van dar un mini infarto si no te apuras) pero yo estaba pensando eso (¿?: niña se leer mentes) O_O (¿?: no mentira estás pensando en voz alta… otra vez) muy bien mejor vamos con el capítulo**_

**my heart chose you**

Hipo estaba pensando en lo que había visto en la mañana (¿?: jajaja... se traumo) estaba tan concentrado que no vio a Astrid acercarse

**Astrid:** hipo

**Hipo:** (sale de su mente a voltear y ver a Astrid) ah… que

**Astrid:** hipo tranquilízate

**Hipo:** Astrid no puede dejar de pensar en eso, lo juro al maldito que hizo esto las va a pagar muy caro (dijo muy enserio lo que decía y Astrid lo noto)

**Astrid:** tranquilo si mañana arreglaremos esto si

**Hipo:** ok

**Astrid:** bien ahora a hay que dormir ya es tarde

Hipo y Astrid fueron a la cama después de todo desde la muerte de Hakon y su noviazgo están durmiendo juntos

**Sueño de hipo:**

Todo estaba oscuro e hipo estaba ahí parado en medio de la nada.

**Hipo:** HOLA… HAY ALGUIEN

En eso aparece una luz la cual alumbraba a…

**Hipo:** ASTRID

Hipo se iba a acercar pero la luz se apaga y al igual que Astrid se va.

**Hipo:** ASTRID

**¿?:** Si la quieres ver con vida solo tienes que venir conmigo

**Hipo:** QUIEN ERES Y QUE LE HICISTE A ASTRID

**¿?:** Jaja… solo digamos que soy igual que tu solo que yo sé quién soy y lo que soy y esto es un sueño tu novia está al lado tuyo

**Hipo:** que quieres (un poco más calmado pero aun incomodo porque no sabía de dónde provenía la voz)

**¿?:** Quiero que te unas a mí, hipo eres más de lo que tú piensas no te tienes que estar aquí únete a mí y dejare en paz a tu novia

**Hipo:** y si no acepto

**¿?:** Ja… si no aceptas **(dijo dejándose aparecer en las sombras era el guerrero oscuro con una estatua que parecía a Astrid)** esto es lo que pasara **(tenía un cosa que flotaba en su dedo parecía un punto rojo, el apunto a la estatua de Astrid y le dijo en el corazón haciendo enorme agujero en la estatua)**

Hipo quedo impactado con lo que había visto

**¿?:** Te doy 24 horas para pensar es tu decisión… Ginzack

**Hipo:** ¿Qué?... OYE ESPERA QUIEN ES GINZACK

**¿?:** Jajajaja… que bajo haz caído príncipe no sabes ni tu nombre

**Fuera del sueño:**

**Hipo:** QUE

Astrid con el grito se despierta

**Astrid:** hipo que pasa

**Hipo:** (se tranquiliza al ver a Astrid y la abraza) nada es solo una pesadilla

**Astrid:** estas seguro

**Hipo:** si porque

**Astrid:** estas sudando hipo

Hipo la besa apasionadamente y ella le corresponde después se separan por falta de aire

**Hipo:** tranquila estoy bien (dijo levantándose de la cama)

**Astrid:** a dónde vas

**Hipo:** a ver a chimuelo el quedo asustado por lo de… ya sabes

**Astrid:** bien (lo abraza para luego decirle) no tardes

Hipo se puso la camisa y fue a haber chimuelo al establo que estaba fuera de su casa

**Hipo:** hey amigo

Chimuelo se levanta y va a donde su jinete para que lo acaricie

**Hipo:** tú tampoco puedes dormir

En eso escucha un ruido y ve alguien que iba al bosque

**Hipo:** hey… OYE… chimuelo quédate aquí ya vuelvo (chimuelo lo dejo ir pero un poco preocupado)

Hipo fue al bosque todo estaba nublado no podía ver nada pero sentía que alguien lo observaba, hipo estaba distraído con la niebla hasta que sintió un gran dolor en la espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo hipo la venta la vista al ver a un animal no sabía que era realmente pero si sabía algo no estaba de muy buen humor, el animal corrió a atacar otra vez a hipo, hipo se dio cuenta de esto y algo en su interior lo hizo reaccionar para coger su daga y clavar la en el corazón de la bestia una vez ya muerte la criatura se hizo polvo sus ojos se habian vuelto de un verde brillante al ver que la bestia habia muerto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad para despues ir a su casa a curarse la herida que tenia en la esplada.

_**Listo servido mi gente a por si les gusto the fury a mi sinceramente me grada voy cambiar el horario de the fury serán todos los domingos espero que les guste y mi Facebook es Gabriela Figueroa mi foto de perfil estoy yo con un osito, el osito se llama Axel XD y volviendo a the fury en mi Facebook voy a subir unos dibujos más o menos, como y cuáles van hacer los personajes de esta historia.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y siguán comentando más y como dice German los quiero con todo mi hígado y chau chau **_

_**COMENTEN**_


	3. Chimuelo ¿Xicor?

_**Hoooooooooola, mi gente saben creo que voy a hacer los capítulos de my heart chose you los sábados, porque los viernes como que vengo cansada de los estudios y no sé si en sus colegios sea asi porque son muchos países y muchos colegios diferentes por acá en Ecuador se estudia de lunes a viernes a las 6:00 AM tengo que levantarme y regreso a mi casa a las 2:30 AM y mi escuela es sub-militar y me sacan el aire (¿?: no enserio es verdad) y peor si eres hombre(¿?: si se yo estoy contigo-_-) si por desgracia, bueno chicos espero que me entiendan y que disfruten sábado y domingo con my heart chose you y the fury sin nada más que decir vamos con el capítulo =9**_

**My heart chose you **

Hipo regreso a su casa, chimuelo al ver a su jinete herido fue a ayudarlo.

**Chimuelo:** HIPO **(grito)**

**Hipo:** que **(asustado retrocedió y cayó al suelo)**

**Chimuelo:** tranquilo **(se intentó acercarse)**

**Hipo:** ah-ah hablas **(retrocedió otra vez) _(¿?: hipo se está volviendo loco) (Yo: CALLATE)_**

**Chimuelo:** espera me entiendes

**Hipo:** no tú hablas **(alterado)**

**Chimuelo:** tranquilo, vamos a casa **(hipo se acercó a chimuelo para que lo ayude a ir a la casa)**

Astrid escucho la puerta cerrarse y fue a bajo, al ver a hipo herido corrió a auxiliarlo.

**Astrid:** HIPO QUE PASO **(lo abrazo)**

**Hipo:** era grande… tan tanto como para no ser humano… ah, chimuelo… habla… **(Fue lo último que dijo hasta que se desmallo)**

Estoico y Valka escucharon los gritos de Astrid y se levantaron de su cama para ir a la sala y preguntar que paso.

**Estoico:** Astrid que paso

**Valka:** hipo, hijo que paso

**Astrid:** no se dijo que iba a ver a chimuelo y lo encontré asi

**Estoico:** no dijo nada

**Astrid:** algo sobre alguien que lo ataco y ¿qué chimuelo hablaba? **(Valka y Estoico se miraron entre si algo serios)**

**Estoico:** Astrid anda a curar a hipo por favor

**Astrid:** si jefe **(fue a buscar las vendas)**

**Estoico:** tú crees que allá vuelto

**Valka:** no...creo, yo como lo mates

**Estoico:** …

**Valka:** lo mates verdad **(con una vos algo cebrada se le notaba el miedo en sus ojos)**

**Estoico:** …

**Valka:** ESTOICO

**Estoico:** Valka era mi hermano

**Valka:** y después de todo lo que te hizo lo dejastes con vida

**Estoico:** ya que se puede hacer Zaico esta con vida

En eso chimuelo aparece para detener la pelea

**Chimuelo:** mi señora

**Valka:** si, Xicor

**Chimuelo (Xicor):** Zaico no está solo, la gente que mato esta con vida pero Zaico los tiene prisioneros

**Valka:** nuestra gente sigue con vida

**Chimuelo (Xicor):** si mi señora

**Estoico:** cuantos prisioneros hay

**Chimuelo (Xicor):** más de mil prisioneros señor

**Estoico:** para que Zaico querría a tantas personas

**Valka:** en realidad no lo sé pero si tú no lo mataste entonces la profecía podría ser cierta

**Estoico:** te refieres a…** (Valka asintió)**

**Valka:** Xicor tengo una misión para ti **(con una sonrisa)**

**Chimuelo (Xicor):** La escucho mi señora** (con una sonrisa)**

_**Yyyyyyyy, aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que los allá gustado (¿?: gustado de seguro están insultando al aire porque los dejastes con la intriga otra vez) y tu como siempre como la voz del pueblo (¿?: yo porque puedo no se tu) idiota (¿?: QUE) ah…que tengo ideota para el siguiente capítulo (¿?: allá COMENTEN) oye esa era mi parte -_-.**_


	4. ¿quien soy?

_**Hooooooooooooola que hace, viendo mi historia o que hacen XD (¿?: contesten en los comentarios =D) después de comportarme como un completa idiota, VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA =9**_

**Mi corazón te eligió**

**A la mañana siguiente: (****pov hipo)**

Me sentía como si me hubiera caído encima un dragón abrí mis ojos, y vi que alguien estaba al lado mío para grandiosa suerte era Astrid, tenía que salir de allí rápido sino va a querer a que le cuente todo lo que paso anoche (pues si le cuento creo que me ira a tomar por loco) cogí mi camisa y me puse mi bota para salir de ahí lo antes posible (aunque igual sé que va a preguntar y también se va a enojar conmigo por la deje sola) pero me dará tiempo para pensar en algo, Salí por la ventana de mi cuarto, en realidad no sé cómo lo hice mi cuarto está en el segundo piso y solo salté desde ahí cuando aterricé espere que nadie me hubiera visto me dirigí hacia el bosque y me puse la camisa mientras caminaba como si nada me hubiera pasado tal vez esa la pubertad de que hablo pubertad a los 17 años (si sé que en la peli tiene 20 pero yo quiero ponerle de 17 porque, porque YOLO XD) estaba caminando tranquilamente hasta que oigo la voz de alguien.

**Fin del pov de hipo.**

**¿?: **Vaya parece que alguien no le quiere dar explicaciones a su novia, que mal novio eres hipo

**Hipo: **que… quien eres y porque me sigues** (viendo a el chico pelinegro con unos atemorizantes ojos verde amarillento que estaba en una rama de un árbol) **

**¿?: **Y como sabes que te sigo

**Hipo: **sabes que me escape de mi casa y de mi novia

**¿?: **Mmm… buen punto

**Hipo: **muy bien… quien eres

**¿?: **Soy tu dragón

**Hipo:** ¡QUE!

**¿?: **No me crees observa** (digo mientras una luz verde lo rodeaba haciendo ver la figura de un dragón negro)**

**Chimuelo: **y que tal** (mientras volvía a ver dónde estaba hipo, por su gran suerte hipo se había ido) **ah… GE-NIAL

Hipo estaba caminaba a paso veloz y mientras caminaba decía cosas como "LOS DIOSES ME ODIAN", "ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCO" o "YA NADA PODRIA SER PEOR" chimuelo solo iba por los arboles viendo como hipo maldecía su vida.

**Chimuelo:** bueno… si ya terminaste me voy a presentar mira mi nombre real es Xicor Fury cuando nos conocimos resulta que mi objetivo era llevarte conmigo asi que me oculte tomando la forma de mi yo interno o como ustedes le dicen un dragón resulta que cuando me derivaste y fuiste por mi pensé que me ibas a matar enserio pero resulta que tú eres uno de los nuestros…

**Hipo: **ya basta con eso de "uno de los nuestros" siempre me confundes

**Xicor: **eres un Zerger hace mucho tiempo la tierra se formó haciendo a muchas criaturas muy diferentes a los animales los humanos éramos nosotras los Zergers PARECIDOS a los mortales pero no éramos como ellos somos una raza más avanzada con más inteligencia somos algo que a los humanos les preocuparía tener

**Hipo: **¿Por qué?

**Xicor: **porque podríamos acabar con este planeta con tan solo mover un dedo

**Hypo: **O_O

**Xicor: **claro que ninguno de nuestra raza ha logrado tener tanta fuerza como para destruir el planeta

**Hipo: (suspira de alivio)**

**Xicor: **pero también al ser diferentes alguien creía a que por ser diferente sería superior a todos

**Hipo: **quien

**Xicor:** Zaico era el más poderoso de todos a pesar de solo ser un mortal, su poder lo segó en esos días tus padres estaban juntos tu madre era nuestra reina y tu padre nuestro próximo rey aunque hubiera sido un mortal era muy listo y astuto lo considerábamos uno de los nuestros, pero Zaico al ver que tu madre y padre se casaron reto a tu padre a un duelo y casi muere en él, de fortuna tu padre gano, se ganó el respeto de toda nuestra gente pero todos pensamos que Zaico había muerto fue nuestro error ahora bien por la profecía

**Hipo: **que profecía

**Xicor: **uno de nuestros sabios nos dijo que algún día iba a nacer un guerrero sus poderes serian despertados por la furia y vencería a todo mal a ese guerrero se lo llama Ginzack

**Hipo: **y que tengo que ver yo

**Xicor: **porque nosotros pensamos que tu padre seria ese guerrero pero no lo mato

**Hipo: **y que piensan que voy a matar a alguien para que me consideren el más fuerte

**Xicor: **no hipo es mucho más que eso, se está haciendo tarde tienes hambre

**Hipo: **un poco

Xicor le lanzo una botella la cual contenía un líquido azul

**Xicor: **tómalo

Hipo se lo tomo todo se comenzó a sentir más… fuerte

**Hipo: **que acabas de dar me siento más fuerte

**Xicor: **es force

**Hipo: **¿Qué?

**Xicor: **será mejor que vayas a la casa de tu novia debe estar muy furiosa

**Hipo: **hay no ASTRID** (salió corriendo del lugar y fue a la casa de Astrid)**

**Xicor: (suspira) **novios

Hipo llego a la casa de Astrid** _(la verdad no sabía que decir… AH IMPROVISAR)_** Astrid abrió la puerta.

**Hipo: **hola…** (No pudo terminar porque recibió un portazo en la cara)**

**Hipo: **Astrid lo siento, siento haberte dejado sola en mi casa es que sabía que me ibas a preguntar muchas cosas y la verdad es que ni yo sé cómo pasaron necesitaba tiempo al igual que sé que esa no es una excusa para dejarte asi como asi… me perdonarías** (dijo con una voz tan tierna y tan suave)**

Astrid volvió a abrir la puerta y lo cogió del cuello de la camisa jalo hacía para que entrara a la casa una vez dentro Astrid le dio una cachetada.

**Hipo: **AUCH**  
><strong>

**Astrid: **eso fue por salir de la casa sin avisar** (y le dio otra cachetada)**

**Astrid: **y eso fue por preocuparme y esto** (le dio un lento y muy apasionado beso mostrándole cuanto lo extrañaba)**

**Astrid: **eso fue por disculparte** (aun cogiéndolo den cuello) **

**Hipo: **y el por todo lo demás** (dijo de una forma coqueta pero a la vez tierna)_ (¿?: hipo es un loquillo XD)_**

**Astrid: **si quieres te lo puedo dar esta noche mis padres no están asi que podemos divertirnos** (susurrándole en el cuello se hipo) **todo lo que queramos** (dijo mientras beso el cuello de hipo)**

**Hipo: (pensando: OMG) **primero las damas** (dijo para que Astrid entrara a la habitación) **

Esa noche fue muy movida y especial para la los dos

_**Hooooola espero que les allá gustado (¿?: hipo es un LOQUILLO =D) ya rugiste chicos espero sus comentarios y por cierto en abril voy a viajar pero no sé a qué país mis padres me dieron la oportunidad de elegir y quiero tener más contacto con ustedes asi que díganme sus sugerencias en los comentarios a que país quieren que valla gracias por todo el apoyo. **_

_**COMENTEN. **_


	5. besos, caricias y PROBLEMAS

_**Hoooooola chicos es bueno volver (¿?: bueno no tuviste tarea ni miércoles, ni jueves, ni viernes) AMO que falten los profesores que me amargan la vida con sus tareas. (¿?: Bueno vamos con el capítulo)**_

**My heart chose you**

Después de una larga y muy movida noche los dos amantes decidieron dormir un poco.

**Al día siguiente:**

Los dos enamorados estaban despertando

**Hipo: **buenos días my lady

**Astrid:** buenos días domador** (dijo besando su pecho y subiendo esta llegar a sus labios)**

En entre sus besos y caricias escuchan un ruido de una puerta abriéndose

**¿?:** Astrid ya estamos en casa

**En la habitación:**

**Astrid:** mis padres **(le susurro a hipo)**

Hipo se calló de la cama

**En la sala:**

**Magnus:** Astrid estar bien

**Astrid:** si **(grito desde la habitación)**

**Erza:** Astrid cariño voy subir

**Astrid:** no esperen ya estoy aquí **(bajando las escaleras ya vestida)**

Los padres se iban acercar a saludarla cuando escuchan un ruido que venia del cuarto de ella

**Magnus:** Astrid hay alguien más en la casa

**Astrid:** no porque

Luego se vuelve a escuchar un golpe más fuerte.

**Hipo:** ahhhh** (grito de dolor)**

**Astrid:** ahhhh, y como les fue

**Erza:** bien

**Magnus:** pero yo tengo que ir a ver qué es lo que pasa en tu habitación **(iba a subir las escaleras pero Astrid se interpuso)**

**Astrid:** y pescaron bastante

**Magnus:** si Astrid, ahora déjame pasar **(haciendo a un lado a su hija para la a habitación de ella)**

**Astrid:** espera porque no platicamos mas

**Erza:** no tenemos tiempo para eso Astrid

Magnus abrió la puerta y…

**Magnus:** ASTRID **(gritó muy enojado)**

**Astrid:** espera papá puedo explicarlo** (algo alterada)**

**Magnus:** explicar que Astrid **(enojado)**

**Astrid:** ahhhh** (dijo muy nerviosa)**

**Magnus:** Astrid todavía vives en esta casa no tolerare esto

**Astrid:** … **(Sonrojada)**

**Magnus:** cómo es posible que no puedas arreglar tu cuarto Astrid, Ya no eres una niña

**Astrid:** si espera que… **(Astrid entro a su cuarto no había nadie)**

**Magnus:** espero que arregles esto Astrid

**Erza:** nosotros vamos a ir al puerto a ayudar a desembarcar todos los peces

**Magnus:** nos vemos después hija adiós

**Erza:** y arregla tu cuarto

**Astrid:** si **(sus padres cerraron la puerta de su cuarto cuando la cerraron, ella apego su oído a la puerta para escuchar cuando la puerta se cerró dio un gran suspiro)**

En eso alguien cae en el suelo de su habitación afortunadamente era su novio.

**Hipo:** es la tercera vez que me pasa en el día** (dijo con mucho dolor de la caída)**

Astrid lo ayudo a levantarse

**Astrid:** como hicistes para quedarte en el techo mientras mi papá estaba aquí

**Hipo:** los nervios lo pueden todo Astrid

**Astrid:** bueno lo importante es que estas vivo

**Hipo:** y que tu papá no me castró

**Astrid:** si y la próxima vez será en tu casa **(tomándolo de la camisa acercándolo mas a ella)**

**Hipo:** si mi papá es menos curioso

Hipo la beso fue corto pero con amor

**Hipo:** bueno me tengo que ir** (abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Astrid)**

**Astrid:** tan pronto mis padres ya se fueron tenemos más tiempo** (abrazándolo por la espalda)**

**Hipo:** si pero le prometí a chimuelo verlo en el bosque

**Astrid:** ah ok **(un poco desilusionada)**

Hipo la beso pero esta vez fue más duro, más apasionado, demostrándole que no quería irse pero tenía que hacerlo, Astrid correspondió envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de hipo y pidiendo permiso para que su lengua entrara en la boca de hipo, hipo abrazo más la cintura de Astrid dejo que sus lenguas se vertieran en un combate, estuvieron asi hasta que les falto el aire.

**Hipo:** te prometo que para la próxima te recompensare

**Astrid:** espero que asi esa Haddock

Los dos se despidieron e hipo fue camino hacia el bosque.

**Xicor (chimuelo):** llegas tarde príncipe

**Hipo:** si unos problemitas no es nada grave

**Xicor:** si claro acostarse con la hija de los hofferson no es nada grave

**Hipo:** tú lo viste **(sonrojado)**

**Xicor:** niño soy un Zerger, y lo sé todo sobre ti

**Hipo:** si claro, y para que querías que viniera

**Xicor:** te voy a enseñar tus poderes

**Hipo:** ay, este día va ser muy largo

_**Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy espero que les allá gustado (¿?: HIPO ES UN LOQUILLO) sabes que dijistes eso en el capítulo anterior verdad (¿?: y no me cansare de decirlo)**_

_**COMENTEN (amo sus comentarios =) )**_


	6. primer entrenamiento

_**Hooooola, mi gente buenooo… si lo siento pero hay una muy buena explicación por eso me castigaron y… pues fue por un comentario el cual no les gusto para nada a mis padres pero ahora que se aclaró todo, vamos a responder algunos comentarios =P.**_

**inmortable343:** hoooola chico XD, bueno resulta que no eres el único que se metió en problemas, resulta que si se me hacía raro po_rque como un escritor diría eso a otro acaso, esta tan de malas para venir a poner un comentario así (¿?: para mí que el man se la fumo al revés =P ) jejeje bueno chico no te preocupes todo está olvidado por si también me ENCANTAN TUS FICS =9 saludos chaoooo ._

**Mary Elena79:** _HOOOOLA ELI =D, en realidad eres una de las mejores amigas que eh tenido en la vida de verdad muchas gracias por el comentario (¿?: hola Eli, saluda a Erick de mi parte =P ) bueno en cualquier momento me veras en Chimborazo =P si te lo prometo (¿?: no hoy no mañana pero algún día SERA ) bravo (¿?: gracias me inspire =P ) bueno Eli espero que te cuides Saludos desde Guayaquil (¿?: porque no podemos decir Ecuador porque estamos en Ecuador =P aunque nos acostumbramos a decir eso =) ) jejeje bueno es verdad chaoooo._

**inmortable343:** _hola chico la verdad no se quien seas pero a mí me da igual mira solo te quiero decir que tu comentario es bienvenido no me interesa lo que pienses de mis fics, si pues mira chico te metiste con la persona equivocada pensaste que me iba a derrumbar por tu comentario que iba a dejar a hacer fics o algo así o querías que el verdadero autor quedara mal frente a las otras personas como esa ni el verdadero autor hace tan cosa por sus fics, solo te digo que dejes de meterte en vida ajena porque esto lo que estás haciendo está afectando tanto a mi como al autor que tu interpretas ser, si quieres sigue comentando pero esta vez con TU nombre no uses a los otros como mascaras deja de hacerlo, si no te gusta mis fics a mí no me interesa hay otras personas que les gusta ver mis fics que les agradezco demasiado si no te gusta no lo leas pero tampoco escribas por escribir si adiós._

**citlaly123:**_ jejejeje HIPO ES UN LOQUILLO XD gracias por comentar SALUDOS =)_

**astrid hofenson5757:** _ajajajaja muchas gracias tú también me seguías en I want you bad la verdad muchas gracias por el comentario te lo gradezco mucho_

**the-rider-sel:** _todo por no ser pillado jejeje (¿?: locuras que se te ocurren -_- ) lo de esconderse en el techo fue idea tuya -_- (¿?: ah si es cierto =P )_

**Nia Haddok:** _hooola, muchas gracias por comentar hi5 sicológico (¿?: jejejeje nos encanta Hola soy German =P )_

**Guest:**_ gracias mijo (a) , jejeej asi es como nos llamamos entre amigos en mi país jejeje SALUDOS =)_

**citlaly123:** _O_O (¿?: ay no pongas esa cara sabes que lo vas a hacer AUCHH y eso por que) por hacer un mini spoiler -_-_

**Anya:**_ Anya no te voy a hacer spoiler =P NAHHHH sabes que te quiero amiga =D saludos cuídate =)_

_**Ahora si lo que estaban esperando vamos con el capítulo del viernes =P (¿?: ja, ja, ja que graciosa -_- ) gracias =D (¿?: -_- ).**_

**En el cap anterior:**

**Astrid:** mis padres **(le susurro a hipo)**

Hipo se calló de la cama

….

**Magnus:** Astrid todavía vives en esta casa no tolerare esto

…..

**Magnus:** cómo es posible que no puedas arreglar tu cuarto Astrid, Ya no eres una niña

…..

**Hipo:** te prometo que para la próxima te recompensare

**Astrid:** espero que así esa Haddock

…..

**Xicor:** te voy a enseñar tus poderes

**Hipo:** ay, este día va ser muy largo

**my heart chose you**

**Xicor:** bueno chico vamos

Le estuvo torturando todo el día con flexiones, abdominales, u otra clase de ejercicios.

**Hipo:** creí que me ibas a enseñar mis poderes no que ibas a ser mi entrenador

**Xicor:** tienes que admitirlo vas a tener lindos brazos después de esto

**Hipo:** si y creo que también no voy a poderme mover mañana

**Xicor:** jejeje bueno 50 a 50

**Hipo:** gracioso que gracioso -_-

**Xicor:** jejeje tranquilo príncipe ya pasara (dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda)

**Al día siguiente**

**Pov hipo:**

Estaba plácidamente dormido en mi tan cómoda cama hasta que…

**Xicor:** a despertarse príncipe

**Hipo:** hayyy, no seres mas molestoso ahora que puedes hablar

**Xicor:** jejeje es mi don niño será mejor que acostumbres (dijo tirándome al piso)

**Hipo:** auch (en el piso aun durmiendo) (¿?: es igual de flojo que yo =D )

**Xicor:** es enserio (cogio un jarro de agua y lo tiro en mi)

**Hipo:** estas loco o que te pasa (dije alterado por lo que hizo chimuelo)

**Xicor:** pasa que el principito no quiere despertarse

**Hipo:** bueno ya desperté que quieres

**Xicor:** vamos al bosque

Una vez en el bosque

**Xicor:** quiero que golpees esa roca

**Hipo:** que estás loco

**Xicor:** no ^_^

**Hipo:** si te conté lo de mi padre y mi abuelo

**Xicor:** que lo obligó a tu papá a romper una roca en dos con su cabeza

**Hipo:** pues si -_-

**Xicor:** ay no seas miedoso dale solo es un golpe

Hipo golpeo la roca era una roca muy grande la cual se rompió en mil pedazos

**Hipo:** pero que… O_O

**Xicor:** eso… fue O_O

**Hipo:** yo no quiera hacerlo tú me obligaste

**Xicor:** GENIAL

**Hipo:** espera que dijiste

**Xicor:** eres más fuerte de lo que creí

**Hipo:** enserio O_O

**Xicor:** pues si =D

En eso escuchan un estruendo.

**Hipo:** que fue eso

**Xicor:** bien del pueblo vamos (dijo muy serio)

Los dos fueron al pueblo a ver qué pasaba sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

_**Yyyyyy hasta aquí el capítulo (¿?: tranquilos chicos yo le digo por ustedes NOOOOO POR FAVOR NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR ASI) bueno también les quería contar que el martes ya estoy de vacaciones y voy hacer un fic de my heart chose you este martes así que no tendrán que esperar tanto =).**_

_**COMENTE**_


	7. el reto de las dos lunas?

_**Hoooooola chicos, si se, si se, me retrasado pero POR YA ESTOY DE VUELTA =D, jejejeje los deje con la intriga jejeje, bueno sin más qué decir vamos con el capítulo…**_

**Xicor:** a despertarse príncipe

….

**Hipo:** hayyy, no seres más molestoso ahora que puedes hablar

….

**Xicor:** quiero que golpees esa roca

**Hipo:** que estás loco

…

En eso escuchan un estruendo.

**Hipo:** que fue eso

**Xicor:** bien del pueblo vamos (dijo muy serio)

Los dos fueron al pueblo a ver qué pasaba sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

**My heart chose you**

**Hipo:** oh por Thor es enserio (dijo maldiciendo su vida)

Una casa del pueblo se estaba incendiando y resulta que esa casa era le da los gemelos

**Hipo:** no los puedo dejar cinco minutos sin que ustedes destruyan algo

**Brutacio y brutilda:** jejeje… ups (dijeron al unisón)

**Hipo:** patán, patapez no les dije que los cuidaran

**Harek:** hipo es muy temprano

**Camicazi:** y sabes muy bien como son los gemelos

**Hipo:** chicos que estaban haciendo

**Patapez:** yo estaba en mi casa leyendo el libro de dragones

**Patán:** y yo estaba desayunando en el gran salón

**Hipo:** bien pero para la próxima vigílenlos bien

Pasaron las horas e hipo fue a la casa de Astrid resulta que ya tenían un año juntos y el quería darle una sorpresa, estaba enfrente de la puerta y toco…

**Hipo:** feliz aniversario, my lady (dijo con una sonrisa)

**Astrid:** hipo lo recordaste

**Hipo:** Como no recordar el día el que la valquiria más hermosa del Valhala se convirtió en mi novia

**Astrid:** muy bien héroe que tienes en mente

**Hipo:** ya lo veras (dijo para después cubrirle los ojos con un pañuelo)

La llevo hacia el bosque y le quito la venda de los ojos

**Hipo:** lo recuerdas (susurrándole al oído para después coger su guitarra y cantar)

_**No hace falta pensar**_  
><em><strong>que si lo pides te doy mi vida<strong>_  
><em><strong>sin dudar ni esperar<strong>_  
><em><strong>nada de lo que doy<strong>_  
><em><strong>sólo dar amor<strong>_  
><em><strong>sin pedirte nada a cambio<strong>_

_**Todo y mucho más**_  
><em><strong>yo te doy hasta lo que no puedo dar<strong>_  
><em><strong>la vida y mucho más<strong>_  
><em><strong>Todo y mucho más<strong>_  
><em><strong>sólo pide lo que quieras y verás<strong>_  
><em><strong>que lo conseguiré<strong>_  
><em><strong>que haré tus sueños realidad<strong>_

_**No preciso pedir**_  
><em><strong>todo lo que tú me das me alcanza<strong>_  
><em><strong>para ser, ser tan feliz<strong>_  
><em><strong>por diez mil vidas y más<strong>_  
><em><strong>sólo quiero vivir a tu lado para darte<strong>_

_**Todo y mucho más**_  
><em><strong>yo te doy hasta lo que no puedo dar<strong>_  
><em><strong>la vida y mucho más<strong>_  
><em><strong>Todo y mucho más<strong>_  
><em><strong>sólo pide lo que quieras y verás<strong>_  
><em><strong>que lo conseguiré<strong>_  
><em><strong>que haré tus sueños realidad<strong>_

_**Siempre voy a estar**_  
><em><strong>a tu lado para amarte más...<strong>_

Vio su bolsillo saco un collar de la mitad de un corazón azul con la letra H y se lo dio

_**Todo y mucho más**_  
><em><strong>yo te doy hasta lo que no puedo dar<strong>_  
><em><strong>la vida y mucho más<strong>_  
><em><strong>Todo y mucho más<strong>_  
><em><strong>sólo pide lo que quieras y verás...<strong>_

_**Todo y mucho más**_  
><em><strong>yo te doy hasta lo que no puedo dar<strong>_  
><em><strong>la vida y mucho más<strong>_  
><em><strong>Todo y mucho más<strong>_  
><em><strong>sólo pide lo que quieras y verás<strong>_  
><em><strong>que lo conseguiré<strong>_  
><em><strong>que haré tus sueños realidad<strong>_

Después de la canción se acercó a ella y la besó con mucha pasión demostrándole cuanto la amaba después de un rato se separaron y juntaron sus frentes

**Astrid:** gracias por todo

**Hipo:** gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo

Astrid vio que hipo tenía algo en la mano y lo vio era la otra mitad del collar era blanco y tenia la letra A

**Astrid:** me ayudas a ponérmelo

**Hipo:** si (dijo se lo puso para después besar su cuello haciendo que Astrid gimiera)

**Hipo:** aún tenemos cosas pendientes (dijo susurrado sexualmente en el cuello de Astrid)

**A la mañana siguiente:**

Hipo se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro obviamente eso duro poco.

**Xicor:** muy bien príncipe se puede saber porque esta tan feliz (dijo acercándose a hipo el cual estaba caminando por las calles de Berk)

**Hipo:** y a ti te importa (dijo seriamente y xicor también con la misma cara)

**Xicor:** ¡CUIDADO!

Una bola de energía iba hacia ellos chimuelo reacciono antes y empujo a hipo con el cayendo al suelo.

**Xicor (chimuelo):** pero que… (No alcanzo a terminar la frase porque escucho a alguien reírse)

**¿?:** Jajajaja… anda héroe levántate (parándose en frente de ellos y cogiendo a hipo del cuello de su camisa)

**Xicor:** maldita sea, Zaico (dijo muy enojado, parándose y poniéndose en posición de ataque)

**Zaico:** hey chico, cuidado con tu vocabulario el príncipe puede que se lastime (dijo sonriendo, de pronto una bola de energía impacta en su espalda pero el quedo hay parado como si nada hubiera pasado)

**Estoico:** deja a mi hijo en paz, Zaico (dijo el responsable de hacerlo enojar mas)

**Zaico:** Estoico, tanto tiempo sin vernos parece que fue ayer cuando me desterraste frente a todos los de nuestra raza (dijo no muy feliz de verlo)

**Xicor:** tú no mereces ser llamado un Zerger

**Zaico:** ¡SILENCIO! (dijo para después lanzar una bola energía a chimuelo la cual no pudo esquivar e hizo que se estrellará contra una de las casas de ahí haciéndola pedazos)

**Hipo:** ¡CHIMUELO NOOO! (grito zafándose del agarre de Zaico, golpeándolo en el estómago y pateando su cara mandándolo a volar hacia una de las casas al igual que chimuelo)

**Zaico:** jejeje… muy bien tal parece que eres más fuerte de lo que pensaba (dijo limpiándose el hilo de sangre que bajaba de su boca a su barbilla) pero no lo suficiente (dijo para después tele-transportarse atrás de hipo)

**Astrid:** ¡HIPO CUIDADO! (dijo, el giro a tiempo para golpearlo en la cara pero se volvió a tele-transportar esta vez atrás de Astrid)

**Zaico:** vaya, vaya mira que tenemos aquí a pesar de ser lindura, eres una boca floja niña (dijo cogiéndola del cuello alzándola unos centímetros del suelo)

**Hipo:** ¡DEJALA! (dijo para después atacarlo pues él lo esquivo y se alejó de hipo)

**Zaico:** ah, ah, aah quieres jugar, juguemos (dijo con una bola de energía en su dedo apuntándolo hacia Astrid)

**Hipo:** NOOO, no por favor (dijo en tono de súplica)

**Zaico:** ah quien lo diría un príncipe enamorado, bueno si quieres que tu princesita sigua con vida vas a tener que completar las pruebas…

**Valka:** qué clase de pruebas

**Zaico:** hay Valka, preocupada por tu hijo (dijo con un tono de burla eso hizo que Valka se enojara)

**Hipo:** habla ya

**Astrid:** hipo no… lo hagas (dijo con el poco aire que tenía)

**Zaico:** ah que lindo es el amor… escucha príncipe hay una razón por la que estoy aquí pues resulta que es esto (dijo para después mostrarle el collar de Astrid)

**Valka:** que (dijo desconcertada)

**Zaico:** recuerdas a la leyenda de Freiko

**Valka:** que pero ese reto nadie a podio completar (dijo con un tono de miedo en su voz)

**Hipo:** de que hablan

**Xicor:** el reto de las dos lunas

**Hipo:** que

**Xicor:** cada año viene cada año va, es especial y diferente a las demás

**Valka:** el reto se trata de cinco pruebas que tendrás que completar, y si fallas te costara tu vida y la del ser que más amas y si las completas los dos se unirán en cuerpo y alma como las dos lunas

**Zaico:** resumiéndolo si completas las pruebas, te casas con ella, sino morirás al igual que ella

**Hipo:** y porque yo porque fui elegido

**Xicor:** porque tú eres un dios en la tierra

_**Yyyyyyy hasta aquí, chicos díganme que pruebas quieren que haga hipo, solo son cinco recuerden espero sus comentarios.**_

_**COMENTEN**_


	8. girlwolf

**Astrid:** ¡HIPO CUIDADO!

…

**Hipo:** ¡DEJALA!

…..

**Zaico:** recuerdas a la leyenda de Freiko

…

**Hipo:** y porque yo porque fui elegido

…..

**Xicor:** porque tú eres un dios en la tierra

**My heart chose you**

Hipo: ¿Qué?… que otro secreto (dijo impactado y a la vez enojado)

Estoico: hijo yo (dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo)

Hipo: YA ESTOY CANSADO DE TANTAS MENTIRAS (dijo alzando más la voz y con lágrimas en los ojos)

Zaico: (dio una carcajada) el gran estoico, no pudo criar bien a su hijo, muchacho morirás en la primera prueba (dijo confiado)

Estoico: TU QUE SABES ZAICO! (Dijo enojado)

Hipo: HARE LAS PRUEBAS! (Dijo interviniendo en la pelea)

Zaico: quieres morir tan joven chico

Hipo: yo no te tengo miedo, a no ser tú lo tengas (dijo muy ágil)

Zaico: eres listo, pero eres un blando y eso será tu debilidad (dijo dándose la vuelta para irse)

Hipo: oye y las pruebas (dijo curioso)

Zaico: crees que yo las tengo, si más te recuerdo yo fui desterrado

Hipo: DILO YA! (Gritó desesperado y muy enfadado)

Zaico: la vieja decrepita tiene ese rollo (dijo para desde tele-transportarse)

Hipo se quedó mirando el lugar en donde estaba parado Zaico, chimuelo (xicor) se le acerco y toco su hombro…

Xicor: será mejor que descanses mañana vas a hacer las pruebas (dijo en un tono muy serio)

Hipo solo asintió y fue a su casa sin prestarles atención a sus padres los cuales se veían decepcionados con ellos mismos

**Unas horas más tarde **

Hipo estaba acostado en su cama estaba solo ya que chimuelo (xicor) iba a dormir en la sala ya que ahora era un humano y no podía transformase en un dragón ya que la pelea con Zaico lo dejo con muy pocas energías…

Hipo: (suspiro) Astrid

De pronto se escuchó un ruido miro hacia su ventana y hay estaba…

Hipo: Astrid (dijo para después abrazarla y preguntarle) ¿qué haces aquí?

Astrid: no podía dormir

Hipo: yo tampoco (dijo bajando la mirada)

Astrid: preocupado (dijo cogiéndolo de la bravilla para que pueda verla a los ojos)

Hipo: tengo miedo, ya experimente que es perderte por mis estupideces, pero ahora tengo miedo de que esas estupideces van hacer que te pierda para siempre (dijo con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas)

Astrid: hipo mírame yo estoy… y estaré contigo pase lo que pase (dijo hipo iba a hablar pero Astrid le pone un dedo en sus labios para callarlo) y no puedes discutir con eso (dijo con una mirada amenazadora e hipo solo sonrió)

Astrid: me tengo que ir ya es tarde y tú tienes que descansar (dijo separándose de él y caminando hacia la ventana)

Hipo agarro la mano de Astrid y la jalo hacia él, y con la otra cogió su mejilla para después darle un tan apasionante beso, Astrid con gusto acepto y la guio hacia la cama donde los dos cayeron al mismo tiempo, hipo fue bajando hacia el cuello de Astrid dándole besos y mordiscos a la sensible piel y ella solo agarraba el cabello de hipo y suspiraba hipo dejo su cuello y se acercó al oído de Astrid…

Hipo: quédate conmigo esta noche (dijo con la voz un poco ronca)

Astrid: bien pero solo a dormir mañana tienes las pruebas (dijo para después besarlo y acomodarse en la cama)

Hipo asintió y se acostó a su lado Astrid se acurruco hacia un lado dándole la espalda a hipo, hipo se acercó, la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besar el hombro y el cuello de Astrid…

Astrid: HIPO! (Susurro enojada)

Hipo: está bien, está bien ya me duermo (dijo para darse la vuelta y cerrar sus ojos para hacer en un sueño profundo)

**A la mañana siguiente **

Xicor: despierta bello durmiente, hola Astrid (dijo entrando por la ventana)

Hipo y Astrid: hola chimuelo… CHIMUELO! (Dijeron alarmados)

Xicor: alármense cuando estén desnudos genios (dijo sin importarle la pareja lo miraron sonrojados hipo cogió la primera cosa que encontró y se la tiro y xicor la esquivo)

Xicor: eso fue un zapato (dijo sin mirarlos para después caer al suelo adolorido) AHHHH! Eso duele AHHH!

Hipo: fíjate con quien te estas metiendo (dijo mirando a Astrid)

Xicor solo se levantó aun agarrando su cabeza por el dolor

Astrid: increíble de que no te haya sangrado (dijo levantándose de la cama)

Xicor: un Zerger no sangra tan fácilmente señorita (dijo sacando pecho con orgullo)

Astrid: y que tal si lo probamos con mi hacha (sonriendo maliciosa)

Xicor: hipo te espero afuera (dijo asustado saliendo de la habitación)

Hipo: solo tú sabes cómo hacer que se valla my lady (dijo agarrándola de la cintura y besándola)

Hipo: claro que si respecto a lo de anoche (dijo acercándose a los labios de Astrid)

Astrid: respecto a eso tendrás que completar la prueba o m oba haber nada (interrumpiéndolo)

Hipo: que pero… (Dijo tratando de renegar)

Xicor: HIPO! (Gritó desde afuera de la casa)

Hipo: esto no se acaba aquí hofferson (dijo amenazándola)

Astrid solo sonrió y lo siguió hasta a fuera de su casa donde estaban sus padres, gothi, bocón sus amigos y la mayoría del pueblo (dragby: la sapada mata al gato XD) (¿?: nooo mi gatito :´() (dragby: no es literal -_-)

Gothi comenzó a escribir en el suelo y bocón lo empezaba a traducir…

Bocón: dice que la primera prueba tendrás que encontrar a alguien (dijo con la mirada aun en los jeroglíficos de gothi)

Hipo: quién? (Dijo preocupado)

Bocón: no es alguien es algo no es humana

Patán: es una mujer se te hará fácil (dijo confiado para después recibir varias miradas de muerte cortesía de las chicas que estaban ahí)

Brutacio: primera vez que chicas te miran y no es exactamente para hablar contigo (le susurró al oído)

Estoico: silencio… bocón sigue por favor

Bocón: la concen como girlwolf se dice que ella fue enviada por los dioses para proteger a la isla colmillo sangriento, fue criada por los lobos que hay en esa isla tienes que encontrarla, ganarte su confianza y ella te guiara (dijo con algo de temor)

Hipo: guiarme a qué?

Bocón: no se cabe nadie ha salido de esa isla vivo (dijo preocupado)

Valka: bocón gothi está escribiendo (dijo para que todos vieran a la anciana)

Harek: que dice bocón (dijo curioso)

Bocón: dice que debes escoger cuatro guerreros que te acompañen en el viaje

Hipo: (pensando) ya se harek, brutacio, xicor y no sé porque pero… patan vendrás conmigo

Patan: bien… espera que ni lo sueñes haddock (dijo dándole la espalda)

Brutacio: puede que haiga chicas en la isla (dijo mirándose las uñas)

Patan: voy solo porque te quiero proteger primo (dijo orgulloso)

Todos rodearon los ojos a tal respuesta del mocoso…

Hipo iba a subir al dragón de harek el cual era un ala cambiante hasta que una mano lo detiene él se gira y ve que es Astrid…

Astrid: por favor cuídate (dijo abrazándolo)

Hipo: lo hare y regresare para reclamar lo que me debes (dijo guiñando un ojo y eso hiso que Astrid se sonrojara y lo besara)

Hipo: te amo nunca lo dudes (dijo para después subir al dragón para ir a lo que le depara el destino a los cinco guerreros)

Perdón por la tardanza no se me ocurría nada jejeje bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado comenten ya saben que de eso vive dragby-10 XD


	9. ayudame

_**Hoooooola chicos muchas gracias por los comentarios y por supuesto que me gustaron y voy a responderlos =D…**_

_**Ale HH Greysteele: jajajajjaja vos si sabes jajaja saludos cuídate =D**_

_**Flopi216: bueno ya sabes cómo es patán jajaja (¿?: oye y si no sabe o.O) tú te callas -_-**_

_**Yolosawgy: gracias loco (¿?: pero no tanto recuerda =P) jajaja si saludos arriba México y también ecuador claro XD **_

_**ORQUIDEA671: a mí también me caes súper y por eso estoy haciendo el fic esa por favor sabes cuantas muertes han causado las cucharas (¿?: cero -_-) EXACTO! Y no quiero que seas la primera O_O XD (¿?: un tranquilizante) si por favor =(**_

_**Kristtanna: tranquila hay mucho hiccstrid por delante (¿?: pero en este capítulo no, asi que te aguantas) -_- quien vota para que le dé un zape a Andy (lectores: YO!) (¿?: AUCHHH se nota que no me quieren =( ya me voy) NO ANDY ESPERA! (¿?: Ahhh sabía que no querías que me fuera :´D) nooo solo quiero el dinero de la apuesta de call of duty que no me pagaste ayer (¿?: ahhh ya me voy) ANDERSON! **_

_**Madeleine: gracias por el comentario y te mando un abrazo rompe costillas XD y tu deseo se va a cumplir princesa =D espera entre hoy o mañana y tendrás el capítulo de what else could I want? hecho cuenta con eso ;)**_

_**Yyyyy estos fueron todos los comentarios sin más que decir VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO! **_

**My heart chose you**

Hipo: te amo nunca lo dudes (dijo para después subir al dragón para ir a lo que le depara el destino a los cinco guerreros)

Brutacio: hemos pasado horas y no encontramos esa maldita isla (dijo irritado)

Harek: ten paciencia y además solo han paso 35 minutos (dijo tranquilo)

Hipo: ¡hey! miren (dijo señalando a la isla que tenían enfrente iba una montaña cubierta de nieve y la mayoría del lugar era hielo y la isla estaba cubierta por nubes negras lo cual la hacía más tenebrosa)

Patán: ¡listo! ya llegamos, ya vimos, ya vamos (dijo para después darse la vuelta tratando de devolverse a berk)

Hipo: PATAN! (Dijo enojado)

Patán: ya voy, ya voy (dijo como un niño regañado)

Los chicos bajaron de sus dragones resultaba que en esa parte de la isla no había nieve era un clima agradable ni tanto frio ni tanto calor

Brutacio: bueno esta parte no es tan mala después de todo (creyó hasta que escucho un gruñido no tan amigable)

Harek: por favor díganme que ese fue patán molestando a dientepúa (dijo con temor)

Patán: desgraciadamente no te estoy haciendo ahora (dijo asustado sin poder mover de su lugar)

De pronto una camada de lobos se podían contar unos diez lobos en el lugar estaban comenzando a acercárseles con unas caras de muy pocos amigos…

Hipo: no se muevan (dijo en un susurro audible)

En eso patán dio un paso atrás y piso una rama provocando que los lobos comenzaran a abalanzarse sobre ellos y los dragones comenzaron a atacar a los lobos y los jinetes también comenzaron a ayudarles hasta que terminaron con los diez de mala suerte uno no estaba muerto y este comenzó a aullar y haciendo que vinieran más 20 lobos al lugar donde estaban volviendo a dar inicio a la pelea…

Patán: ah genial lo que faltaba más lobos

Brutacio: tal parece que nos engañaron con la historia decían que los lobos median más de un 1.60 estos lobos no pasan ni el metro (dijo en son de burla)

De pronto empieza un nuevo aullido este era diferente era más una advertencia que una llamada todos dejaron de pelear, y de repente una energía se estrelló en el suelo en medio de los lobos y los jinetes…

Xicor: que… cu-cuanta energía (dijo impresionado)

Harek: que es (dijo sin palabras de lo que estaba viendo)

Brutacio: es una persona (dijo confundido)

Hipo: girlwolf (susurro)

La chica cubierta de llamas azules solo se podía ver una figura negra al parecer femenina con ojos brillantes, lo miro de reojo hipo estaba en lo cierto las llamas desaparecieron dejando ver su cabello negro como la noche ella traía una camisa gris, pantalón azul que combinaban con sus ojos azul eléctrico y botas negras…

Chica: arhhh (gruño al igual que un lobo, los lobos al parecer la entendieron y se sentaron)

Patán: QUIEN ERES! (grito haciendo que los lobos comenzaran a gruñirle esto le asusto pero la chica alzo la mano y los lobos se volvieron a sentar)

Chica: no escuchaste al castaño, y por cierto ten cuidado a quien le gritas (dijo amenazante)

Patán se puso atrás de brutacio provocándole más miedo al pobre XD

Chica: por cierto escuche lo que dijiste de mis lobos (dijo mirando a brutacio)

Harek: ¿la altura de los lobos? (dijo inseguro ella lo miro y asintió)

Hipo: no son tus lobos (dijo mirando a los lobos ella asintió sorprendida)

Chica: estos son mis lobos (dijo para después aullar y comenzaron a salir más lobos estos eran mucho más grandes y fuertes un lobo blanco como la nieve se acercó a ella sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de ella)

Xicor: dragby (dijo inseguro)

Chica: xicor (dijo de igual manera)

Xicor: ERES TÚ! (Dijo feliz de verla)

Hipo: se conocen (dijo confundido)

Xicor: es una de las mejores zerger que eh conocido (dijo pero después se acordó de algo)

Xicor: pensé que habías muerto (dijo preocupado)

Dragby: ah unos simples golpes no me detienen y lo sabes (dijo alegre)

Xicor: jajaja si ellos son (dijo volteándose para presentarlos pero ella lo interrumpió)

Dragby: Harek, Tuffnut, Snotlout… (Dijo hasta que vio a hipo y se le borro la sonrisa)

Xicor: es el Ginzack (dijo preocupado por la respuesta de la zerger)

Dragby: sabes dónde está la salida (dijo seria y se dio vuelta para irse con sus lobos)

Xicor: dragby (dijo con tono de súplica)

Dragby: sabes cuantos zergers hay en tu bando (dijo muy seria pero con voz calmada)

Xicor: si pero con tus lobos… (No pudo terminar por que la espada de la zerger acaricio su cuello)

Hipo: CHIMUELO! (Dijo dio un paso más ya que los lobos comenzaron a gruñir)

Dragby: no metas a mis lobos en esto entendiste (dijo para después retirar la espada del cuello de su compañero)

Xicor: muy bien con ellos es más que suficiente (dijo mirando a los chicos que permanecían callados)

Dragby: (dio una carcajada) con ellos si no fuera porque eres mi amigo ya los hubiera sacado a patadas

Xicor: Dragby solo dame tiempo ayúdame a encontrar la es siguiente mapa (dijo suplicante)

Dragby: ¿mapa? (dijo confundida)

Xicor: el reto de las dos lunas

Dragby: sabes que nadie ha podido completar ese reto

Xicor: pero hip… el Ginzack

Dragby: hipo ¡EL HIJO DE ESTOICO! (dijo con mucho rencor)

Xicor: si pero deja me explicarte (dijo pero fue interrumpido)

Dragby: explicar que quieres dejar el futuro de nuestra raza en manos de un simple vikingo

Xicor: no es un vikingo es un Zerger (dijo defendiendo a hipo)

Dragby: eso mismo dijeron de Estoico y ahora mira en que lio nos ha metido, luchar contra Zaico no es un juego y lo sabes (dijo muy severamente)

Xicor: por eso quiero que me ayudes a entrenarlos

Dragby: … (Pensando en una respuesta)

Xicor: por favor (dijo mirándola a los ojos con suplica)

Dragby: está bien (dijo con una sonrisa)

_**Muy bien chicos espero que les allá gustado en unas horas voy a subir what else could I want?, espero que lo disfruten perdón si este algo aburrido y sin romance es que se me acabo la imaginación XD y espero sus hermosos comentarios jejeje que lo disfruten un abrazo muy fuerte y hasta la próxima chaoooooo **_


	10. AVISO

Hoooooola chicos ya se tarde…. otra vez pero como ustedes saben los estudios y hacer fanfics se me hace un poco pesado, y pues lo que les quiera decir es que voy a estar ausente más tiempo ya que estoy en época de aportes y esta vez sí se los prometo que apenas tenga vacaciones subo fics tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que fanfiction es un lugar muy importante para mí y no pienso dejarlos con las intrigas XD jejeje, les tengo un trabajito para los que tienen celular y tienen App store o play store (o cualquiera de esas cosas para descargar aplicaciones :P) quiero que descarguen wattpad (por cierto no es obligación) es una aplicación, también de historias yo tengo una cuenta ahí ese el mismo nombre (y porque es el mismo porque ya no tengo más imaginación para poner nombres XD) estoy terminando** I want you bad** y creo que voy a hacer un song-fic que les parece? (Respóndanme en los comentarios) bueno estas canciones son las que van a aparecer en las historias que tengo relazadas en fanfiction

The fury: The Vamps - Somebody To You ft. Demi Lovato, GUSI - ERES (Urban Versión - Video) My heart chose you: Camila – Quédate What else could I want?: Chino & Nacho - El Poeta, GUSI feat. Mike Bahía - Tú tienes razón (versión urbana) Muy bien espero que les gusten las canciones y muy pronto voy estar haciendo fics es una promesa y me quiero disculpar con los que estaban esperando What else could I want? Y ya les digo empiezo con ese mismo fic, bueno chicos me despido, cuídense, digan no a las drogas XD, y sigan leyendo lo que dice la forever alone, que no tiene nada más que hacer que escribió esto :P (jajaja corran German subió video) chaooooo COMENTEN


End file.
